Herederos
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Cuando Harry se enteró de que su mejor amigo era el hijo de Voldemort, se sintió traicionado por este. Por eso lo violó, sin saber las consecuencias que eso traería y que ahora sería Voldemort el abuelo de su primogénito. Si es YAOI y Si tiene MPREG
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y Violencia entre otras cosas.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

En esta historia el sexto libro nunca aconteció. Y los personajes de HP son de JK los originales son mios ^^

**Capítulo 1: La reunión de la Orden**

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Harry Potter aturdido. Harry Potter era un apuesto joven, de ojos verdes, cabellos negros con un toque rebelde y sexy, un buen cuerpo y 17 años.

-Que Sirius está vivo, Harry.

Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se dejó caer a la misma vez que los otros miembros de la orden del fénix en su asiento. Lupin, con quien Harry había pasado esos dos últimos veranos, le apretó el hombro.

-Si está vivo ¿dónde está?

Preguntó Harry desesperado.

-En manos de Voldemort.

Dijo McGonagall.

-¿Qué?

Gritaron Harry y Remus Lupin a la vez. Moody impidió que Lupin saltara del asiento y Kingsley Shakelbolt evitó que Harry también brincara de su asiento, poniéndole una mano con fuerza en el hombro.

-¿Voldemort lo tiene? Entonces eso significa que sigue detrás de Harry, y Sirius es su mejor arma para llegar a él. Sabe que Harry adora a su padrino.

Dijo Tonks.

-Sí, así es.

Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Por cierta personita terca a la que hubo que darle una pócima de la verdad, para que aflojara la lengua, pues al parecer había tenido alguna discusión y no estaba de buen humor cuando lo quisimos interrogar.

Dijo Dumbledore.

-Si le dieron la pócima de la verdad, eso significa que no mintió.

Observó Molly Weasley.

-Pero ¿cómo fue? ¿Por qué razón preguntaron?

Inquirió Bill Weasley.

-Preguntaron por mí.-Dijo Severus Snape saliendo de las sombras.

-Habla hombre y déjate de misterios.

Le exigió Molly.

-Bueno, en las filas de mortífagos oí a las cotorras de Bellatrix y Narcissa hablando de Black, decían que Voldemort lo había rescatado de la cortina y lo tenía. Sólo había una persona que lo podía confirmar, alguien que siente y conoce al señor Tenebroso aún más que Potter, sin estar necesariamente cerca de él. Alguien a quien Voldemort no puede utilizar, pues su férreo carácter no lo hace una persona obediente o sumisa. Él era la única persona que nos los podía confirmar, pero estaba de mal humor y no quería cooperar, así que después de que Dumbledore y yo le dimos la pócima de la verdad, nos confirmó nuestras sospechas. Esa persona como adivinarán todos es mi protegido.

Dijo Snape.

-O sea, Ángel Riddle, el único hijo del Dark Lord.

Puntualizó Molly.

-Ángel es útil mientras está de buen humor.

Comentó Percy, quien desde que dos años atrás comprendió que Harry decía la verdad acerca de Voldemort, se disculpó y se unió a la orden. Percy estaba resultando ser un buen espía para la orden dentro del ministerio, pues era la mano derecha del ministro de magia.

-Tienes razón, pero enojado no hay quien demonios lo soporte.

Comentó Fred. Tanto él como su gemelo, desde su salida de Hogwarts se habían unido a la orden del fénix, además de llevar su tienda.

-Un momento por favor.

Pidió Hermione Granger.

Tanto Hermione, como Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry y Draco (Quien servía de espía a la orden al igual que Snape) habían ingresado hacía dos años a la orden y por eso estaban en esa reunión.

-¿Qué?

Le preguntó Kingsley a la chica de 17 años.

-¿Ángel Snape, pertenece a la orden del fénix?

Preguntaron Ron y Draco, que aunque no se insultaban, tampoco se soportaban. Los antiguos rencores no se olvidaban fácilmente.

-No, Severus no se lo permite. Y su verdadero apellido es Riddle, no Snape.

Aclaró Dumbledore.

-Siempre he velado por el bien de Ángel, y la orden es muy peligrosa para él. Es valiente y poderoso, pero no inmortal.

Dijo Snape a modo de disculpa.

-Sí, e incluso hasta Ángel debe de temer un poco a su verdadero padre.

Añadieron Ginny y Neville.

-Teme a su padre por las personas cercanas a él, no por él mismo.

Aclaró Snape.

-¿Ángel... nuestro Ángel es hijo de Voldemort?

Preguntó Harry cuando al fin pudo recuperar su voz. Sólo en ese momento Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron y Luna se dieron cuenta de que no habían prestado atención a ese detalle. Al darse cuenta de que se habían ido de la lengua los demás integrantes de la orden del fénix, de pronto se encontraron muy entretenidos mirándose las uñas, los pies y las paredes. Al fin fue Dumbledore quien habló.

-Sí, lo es. Pero la madre de Ángel murió, dándolo a luz. Y Severus, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al niño al lado de su padre, lo robó a la madre muerta pues el había estado con la mujer cuando esta dio a luz, y desde entonces él ha sido el protector con uñas y dientes de Ángel.-Explicó Dumbledore- Pero ahora lo importante es rescatar a Sirius-Añadió.

**Continuará..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La pequeña venganza que no fue venganza.**

-Bueno, será mejor que vayan a descansar.

Dijo Dumbledore a los más jóvenes. Los siete aún estudiantes de Hogwarts asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del despacho.

-Bueno, yo me retiro a Slytherin a descansar.

Se despidió Draco educadamente.

-Sí, yo también me retiro a Ravenclaw.

Se despidió Luna más alegremente.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir.

Dijo Ron reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Vayan ustedes, yo no voy todavía - Respondió Harry.

-¿A dónde vas?

Le preguntó Ginny por curiosidad.

~~A encontrar a Ángel~~ Pensó Harry.

-A dar una vuelta, a lo mejor tarde en volver.

Dijo en cambio el ojiverde.

-Vamos contigo.

Se ofreció Hermione.

-No, quiero estar solo.

Dijo Harry educada pero firmemente.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado.

Le advirtieron los otros cuatro antes de retirarse. Harry esperó a que no hubiera nadie y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador que había cogido la costumbre de llevar siempre con él.

-Te encontré.

Murmuró un minuto después, al ver una figura con la inscripción de Ángel Riddle, entrar por el Sauce Boxeador.

-¿Te diriges a la Casa de los Gritos? ¡Pues ni en el mismo infierno te podrás ocultar de mí Ángel Riddle!

Murmuró Harry, guardando el Mapa del Merodeador y saliendo prácticamente de puntillas del colegio. Apretó el nudo del Sauce Boxeador, con un palo largo y entró al túnel que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y con la varita apagada. Subió a la planta alta de la casa sigilosamente y entró a un cuarto al azar.

Ahí estaba Ángel, con su estatura media apenas le llegaba al hombro, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, su piel estaba ligeramente coloreada por el sol y su largo cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba agarrado en una descuidada coleta; dos delgados mechones de cabello caían a los lados de su cara, enmarcando el angelical y perfecto rostro.

Ángel, el nombre le sentaba a la perfección, parecía un pequeño ángel, que te inspiraba el deseo de protegerlo. Tenía un libro en las manos y lo leía al lado de una vela encendida, sentado en un sofá desvencijado y viejo, pero limpio gracias a algún hechizo, Harry lo veía de perfil.

-¿Qué haces?

Le preguntó Harry. Ángel se levantó del sofá de un salto, sobresaltado por el susto.

-Ah, eres tú Harry - Respiró aliviado - Nada, sólo leía - Respondió.

-¿Por qué te sobresaltaste?

-Es sólo que vine aquí a leer, porque este lugar siempre está solo, nadie me molesta. Me sorprendió verte aquí.

Confesó el joven de diecisiete años, como él.

-¿No será que estabas esperando a alguien?

-¿Esperando a alguien? - Repitió Ángel confuso - ¿A quién voy a estar esperando aquí?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? - Sugirió Harry con una sonrisa tan fría que congeló la sangre al pobre Ángel - A lo mejor esperabas a tu padre - Sugirió Harry al fin.

-¿A mi padre? ¿Te refieres a Severus? ¡No, no lo...!

-No, no me refiero a Snape - Lo interrumpió Harry - Me refiero a Lord Voldemort.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Ángel asombrado, luego de un momento de silencio suspiró - ¿Cómo supiste que él es mi padre? - Quiso saber.

-La orden lo sabe, y como tú y yo éramos amigos, la orden pensó que a lo mejor yo también lo sabía, y se les zafó el comentario en una reunión.

Dijo Harry con irritación.

-Bueno, no te voy a mentir, Voldemort es mi padre, al menos biológicamente hablando, pero la verdad es que no lo conozco, ni siquiera lo he visto alguna vez.

Confesó el joven.

-Un poco tarde para confesiones. Eso ya lo sé.

Dijo Harry con cinismo.

-Siento haberte mentido Harry. Pero si te decía quién era mi padre biológico no me hubieses permitido acercarme a ti.

Confesó Ángel, con la mirada baja.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo sabías que tu maldito padre tenía a mi padrino en su poder?

Le exigió saber Harry, con una nota de acero en la voz que Ángel nunca le había oído y que le hizo alzar la mirada asombrado.

-Lo sé desde hace seis meses. Has logrado ser muy bueno en la Oclumancia, así que Voldemort no te ha podido enseñar las imágenes que guarda de Sirius. Yo no lo sé todo, pero a menudo me llegan cosas de él a la mente, cosas que sé que va a hacer o que ya ha hecho. Cuando supe que tenía a Sirius, no me atrevía a hablar, no quise hacerlo, si lo hubiese dicho tú hubieses bajado tus defensas y Voldemort te hubiese podido utilizar como hace dos años en el Ministerio.

Contestó Ángel. Harry se acercó a él de dos zancadas y lo zarandeó tomándolo de los hombros.

-Llevo dos años llorando la muerte de la persona que más me ha querido además de mis padres, y tú sabías que él estaba vivo desde hacía medio año y callaste. Demonios Ángel, confié en ti y me traicionaste. - Ángel trató de negar eso, de explicarse, pero Harry lo tenía asido con tanta fuerza de los hombros, que no se atrevió ni a moverse mientras oía la rabia y el dolor con la que el ojiverde hablaba - ¿Ha sufrido? Dímelo ¿Mi padrino ha sufrido?

Ángel bajó la vista y la fijó en los zapatos de Harry.

-Lo mantienen en un estado parecido al coma. Lo alimentan para que su cuerpo no muera, pero mantienen su mente encerrada en su propio cuerpo sin permitirle utilizarlo... es magia negra. Mi padre Severus y Dumbledore saben el contra hechizo, yo lo desconozco.

Le confesó Ángel apenado, entendiendo que había perdido un amigo para siempre. Harry lo volvió a zarandear con la misma facilidad, con que agitaría a un muñeco de trapo, provocando que el lacio cabello negro se escapara del moño que lo había estado conteniendo.

-Mírame Ángel - Le exigió Harry, cuando Ángel lo miró él siguió - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Tú eras especial para mí y lo sabías! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la traición Ángel? ¿Por qué me mentiste y traicionaste de esa forma?

Le preguntó Harry a gritos dolido, soltándolo.

-Harry lo hice por tu propio bien. No me hables así, por favor. Tú también eres muy importante para mí.

Le dijo Ángel apesadumbrado, alzando una temblorosa mano y poniéndole uno de los ligeramente largos y desordenados cabellos detrás de la oreja.

-Bien, entonces ahora me lo vas a demostrar.

Lo retó Harry. Le hablaba con tanto peligro que Ángel retrocedió alarmado.

-¿Qué estás pensando Harry? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Preguntó Ángel con cautela.

-Quedar a mano contigo. - Contestó él, dando un paso hacia el más pequeño - Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, mi hermoso Ángel.

Ángel retrocedió un paso asustado.

-No te sigas acercando Harry. No des un paso más o me obligarás a atacarte.

Le advirtió Ángel.

-No lo creo. Tu varita está en el despacho de Snape, se la di antes de la reunión de esta noche, después que la dejaras en la clase de Astronomía.

Ángel metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y vio que Harry tenía razón.

-Diablos, Harry baja esa varita. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a atacar? ¿Me vas a matar?

Lo retó.

Harry se rió fríamente y tiró su varita en la cama.

-No, no podría acabar con tu vida, por mucho que te odie en este momento. Tengo otros planes para contigo, Ángel.

Dijo Harry fuerte, retante. Al momento siguiente, Ángel se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Harry y la pared a su espalda. Harry sintió el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió el menudo cuerpo de Ángel de pies a cabeza, y sonrió burlón.

-Harry suéltame.

Pidió Ángel débilmente, con los ojos negros brillantes por una sensación que lo hacía estremecer, que le desbocaba el corazón y que nunca antes había sentido.

-Te gusto.

Sentenció Harry.

-Sí... No, digo... Suéltame Harry.

Pidió Ángel incapaz de dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes. Pero Harry no lo soltó, sino que se limitó a bajar la cabeza y atrapar los labios de Ángel en un beso apasionante y devastador.

Ángel era tan menudo (aunque no por eso menos perfecto físicamente) que a Harry no le costó ningún esfuerzo tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la desvencijada cama con los doseles rasgados que había en la habitación. Sin darle a Ángel tiempo ni para respirar, arrojó su varita, que estaba en la cama, al suelo, lejos de Ángel.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Harry?

Preguntó Ángel asustado.

-¿Acaso no te lo imaginas, mi Angelito?

Le preguntó Harry aprisionándole las muñecas contra la cama.

-No, Harry no, suéltame.

Le rogó Ángel temblando. Harry lo ignoró y lo besó.

-No Harry, por favor, suéltame.

Le rogó Ángel débilmente.

-Tu boca dice no, mi adorado Ángel, pero tu cuerpo dice sí.

Le dijo Harry burlonamente, pasando una mano sobre la semi-erección que se sentía bajo la túnica del mas joven. Ángel no pudo contener un sobresaltado gemido. Sólo la luz de la luna los alumbraba y Harry nunca había visto a Ángel tan vulnerable y tan hermoso.

-Harry, por favor...

Empezó a decir Ángel, pero los labios de Harry lo hicieron callar. De poco sirvieron las protestas de Ángel, pronto se vio desnudo y bajo el cuerpo de Harry, gimiendo contra su voluntad, vencido por una pasión que hasta ese momento le había sido desconocida.

***

Ángel despertó a la madrugada, un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura y una molestia desconocida se ubicaba allá donde la espalda perdía su sacrosanto nombre. Abrió los ojos completamente y encontró a Harry a su lado.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Preguntó Harry burlonamente mirándolo a los ojos. Ángel se separó de un empujón y se arropó hasta la barbilla sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Le gritó Ángel desencajado.

-Fácilmente, mi querido angelito.

Le sonrió Harry cínicamente.

-Eres un canalla, un desgraciado...

-Me estás ofendiendo.

Le dijo Harry burlonamente.

-¿Ofendiendo? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste a mí? Maldito desgraciado, me robaste mi virginidad.

Le gritó Ángel indignado.

-Oh, vamos Angelito adorado, si te lo pasaste bien, nunca hubiese imaginado tanta fogosidad en un virgen.

Se burló Harry con tono confidencial. Ángel saltó indignado de la cama, arrastrando la manta consigo y dejando a Harry destapado, tal y como llego al mundo. Al ver el cuerpo tan perfecto al descubierto, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante su expresión.

-¿De qué ríes?

Preguntó Ángel indignado.

-De ti querido.

Confesó Harry levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a Ángel. Ángel se quedó sin aliento, Harry parecía un Dios Europeo en todo su esplendor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu primera vez Ángel?

-¿Me habrías creído? ¿Me habrías dejado?

Le preguntó Ángel sarcástico.

-No, tienes razón - Contestó Harry con sinceridad, y luego añadió con seriedad - Esto lo cambia todo Ángel. Te desvirgué y responderé como un hombre ante lo que hice.

-¿Que acaso nunca habías tenido relaciones con un virgen?

Preguntó Ángel, sonrojándose por su atrevimiento.

-A decir verdad, no. No, nunca me enredo con vírgenes, eso significa responsabilidades que no me gustan, y ahora tendré que tomar.

Dijo Harry retirándole algunos mechones de cabellos de los ojos.

-Vete al diablo Harry James Potter Evans.

Le dijo Ángel y se dio vuelta indignado. Pero Harry lo tomó con delicadeza de un brazo, haciéndolo darse la vuelta nuevamente, con lo que la sábana cayó al suelo y los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se oscurecieron presas del deseo.

-No me iré al diablo, Ángel. Ahora eres mi responsabilidad, Ángel Michelle Riddle.

Le dijo Harry con suavidad y se lo llevó a la cama ante sus inútiles protestas, porque su cuerpo definitivamente no lo apoyaba.

Esa misma mañana, Ángel le pidió dinero a Snape, le dijo que se iría al Caribe de vuelta y que por favor mantuviera el secreto, que haber vuelto a Londres había sido un error.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El reencuentro.**

_**~~Cuatro años después~~**_

Ángel Michele Riddle Tyler, en ese momento con un pañuelo anudado a la cabeza, limpiaba su departamento. Su pequeño hijo de tres años y tres meses, James Michele Riddle Tyler, la ayudaba, o al menos esa era la intención del pequeño, que en realidad ensuciaba más de lo que limpiaba.

- ¿Api, por qué yo no tengo papá como mis amiguitos?

Preguntó James. Ángel miró a su hijo: hermosos ojos verdes, pelo negro revuelto, piel clara y a su corta edad se veía que iba a ser buen mozo, como sus dos padres. Ángel tomó a su hijo en brazos.

- Claro que tienes padre, James.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me lleva a la escuelita o va conmigo a la feria y los juegos, como los papás de los otros niños?

Preguntó James. Ángel abrazó a su hijo como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

- Tú tienes un padre, James. Un padre que puso su semilla en mi vientre para que tú nacieras. Pero algún día te conseguiré otro padre para que te acompañe a la escuelita y a los juegos.

Le prometió a Ángel, dándole un beso en la frente. Luego le dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

- Bueno, ahora a seguir limpiando.

Dijo dándole un trapo para que limpiara la mesita de la sala. Estaba barriendo el suelo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Ve a abrir James, tiene que ser la señora Polly, mi amor.

Le dijo Ángel a su hijo. James se levantó del sofá soltando el control de la televisión y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Es esta la casa de Ángel Riddle?

Preguntó una muy masculina voz. El niño miró hacia arriba viendo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas. El hombre lo miraba sorprendido.

- Api - Gritó James volteándose hacia dentro - Te busca un señor - El niño se volteó de nuevo hacia el recién llegado y le sonrió.

- Ahí voy James.

Se oyó la hermosa voz de Ángel desde adentro. El hombre asombrado sólo alcanzó a inclinarse sobre el niño y preguntarle.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Tres años y tres meses - Sonrió el niño enseñándole tres deditos. El hombre abrió la boca asombrado. En ese momento el ruido de una escoba cayendo al suelo lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Y ahí estaba Ángel Riddle.

- Harry...

Susurró el moreno angelical, consternado. Harry lo miraba de la misma forma. James miraba curioso de uno a otro y...

**Continuará...**

Ay que mala soy XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Cara a cara**

Ángel y Harry se miraban cara a cara, ambos incrédulos. Harry por la existencia de James, y Ángel por volver a ver a Harry.

- Api ¿pasa algo?

Preguntó James curioso al ver que su padre y el extraño se miraban fijamente en silencio.

Ángel reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

- James, vete a tu habitación a jugar y no salgas de ella hasta que vaya a buscarte.

Le ordenó Ángel.

- Pero, Api...

Protestó James.

- Ahora, James, no lo repetiré.

Dijo Ángel con firmeza, James hizo un puchero pero se marchó como su padre le había ordenado.

Ambos esperaron a que el niño se hubiese ido para mirarse nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hijo mío?

Al fin habló Harry.

- Porque no te lo merecías. James es mío. Solamente mío.

Le advirtió Ángel con firmeza retándolo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry lo empujó dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- No tenías ningún derecho a separarme de mi hijo, Ángel. Y lo hiciste, lo hiciste durante cuatro años.

- Y tú no tenías ningún derecho a tomarme en contra de mi voluntad, a robar mi virginidad, sólo por el hecho de que te desagradaba quién era mi padre biológico.

Contraatacó Ángel a la acusación de Harry.

Harry apretó los puños, obligándose a mantener la calma.

- Quiero a mi hijo creciendo a mi lado, Ángel.

Ángel se alarmó.

- Jamás lo separarás de mi lado, tendrás que matarme para hacerlo.

Le juró el moreno.

- Tendré a mi hijo conmigo, como debió de ser desde el principio, Ángel, y lo tendré estés tú o no.

Le aseguró Harry.

- Te mataré antes de que me lo quites.

Le juró Ángel sacando su varita y apuntándole al oji-verde con esta. Harry no tuvo necesidad de sacar su varita, él dominaba muy bien la magia sin varita. Por lo que con un simple movimiento de su mano, la varita de Ángel escapó de sus manos y acabó en las de Harry.

Harry se acercó a Ángel, quien trató de retroceder, pero Harry no se lo permitió y tomándolo en sus brazos lo llevó hacia la pared atrapándolo entre esta y él. Acercó su rostro al de Ángel hasta que sólo escasos centímetros separaban sus labios.

- Estos no eran mis planes cuando vine aquí, pero ahora lo son, nos casaremos, Ángel.

Le anunció. Ángel abrió los ojos espantado e incrédulo. Abrió la boca para mandarlo al diablo, pero Harry aprovechó esto para besarlo, hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

- Estás loco.

Jadeó Ángel cuando la necesidad de aire hizo que Harry liberara sus temblorosos labios.

- Puede que tengas razón...

- No puede, la tengo.

- Pero loco o no, Ángel, te casarás conmigo y reconoceré a James como mi hijo, es eso o quitártelo por el medio legal. Sólo filtrar la noticia de quién es tu padre biológico, y ningún juez te dejaría la custodia de James. Sabes que me la darían a mí con los ojos cerrados y tú nunca lo volverías a ver.

Harry notó cómo el miedo invadía los ojos oscuros de Ángel.

Ángel sabía que lo que Harry decía era verdad, y también sabía que él se moriría si le quitaban a James. Así que bajó su cabeza derrotado.

- Me casaré contigo.

Aceptó y una trémula lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Sólo unos minutos y su vida había cambiado por completo pero... ¿para mejor o para peor?

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Ángel aun no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, hace unas horas atrás vivía una vida feliz y tranquila con su hijo y ahora estaba en las vegas, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa verde, nada elegante casándose con Harry Potter, mientras su hijo estaba tan perdido como el.

Simplemente lo había sacado de la habitación, le había dicho que el desconocido se llamaba Harry y lo había echo tomar un trasladador a las vegas donde ahora se estaba casando, con la misma ropa con la que horas antes había estado limpiando su apartamento, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto del destino del cosmos o de la vida.

Una vez finalizada la ridícula ceremonia oficiada por un"Elvis Presley" y firmados los papeles, Harry los llevo a un hotel, donde a Ángel y a James los miraron raro por como iban vestidos.

Ángel abraso a su hijo con ademán protector y con el orgullo herido, dios cuando pudiera procesar todo bien, le patearía el culo a Potter en venganza, se prometió Ángel.

Subieron a una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel y que Harry había alquilado y de inmediato una niñera apareció para hacerse cargo de James, pero la sola mirada que le hecho Ángel cuando fue a quitarle al niño la hizo retroceder con los pelos erizados, ese chico tenia los ojos de un asesino en ese momento. Los ojos de una fiera que protegía a su cría.

Harry miro a Ángel.

-Dale al niño, ella cuidara a James y creo que prefieres que nuestro hijo no este presente en nuestra próxima conversación.

Le dijo Harry tranquilamente. Ángel tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón y renuente paso al confuso niño a la niñera que se apresuro a llevárselo.

-Supongo que estas feliz en tu afán de humillarme a mi, también humillaste a James... Todos en este lugar nos miraban como si fuéramos pordioseros y no era para menos, con estas ropas que traemos.

Dijo Ángel cabreado antes de que Harry hablara. Harry arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes por eso, la niñera le escogerá ropa mas decentes al niño de la que venden en el hotel y lo cargara a mi cuenta, tu también puedes elegir algo mejor yo lo pagare.

-Antes prefiero vestirme con una bolsa de basura, no aceptare nada tuyo como si fuera una ramera.

Le dijo Ángel cabreado.

-No eres una ramera, ahora eres mi cónyuge, por lo tanto ya sabes lo tuyo es mió y lo mió es tuyo.

Sonrió Harry con cinismo.

Ángel apretó los puños para aguantarse las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa a tortazos.

-Bien y ahora que?

Le pregunto al moreno Gryffindor desafiante.

-Ahora creo que es nuestra noche de bodas.... Y creo que haremos lo que todas las parejas esta noche.-Dijo acercándose a Ángel.

Ángel retrocedió fulminándolo con los ojos.

-Si me tocas un solo cabello, juro por lo más sagrado que te castrare Harry Potter.

Estallo Ángel.

-Oh vamos Ángel no armes escándalo, sabes que lo disfrutaras tanto como aquella vez.

-No seas tan ególatra ni tan creído Potter....

Harry sonrió con malicia.

-Solo soy seguro de mi mismo.

Dijo una vez que lo tuvo acorralado contra la pared y se inclino para tomar sus labios, pero Ángel lo mordió.

-Te lo advierto Potter no lo intentes.

-Esto solo me calienta más Ángel.

Sonrió Harry lamiendo su labio lastimado y tomando a Ángel de los brazos lo arrojo a la cama, de donde el otro trato de escapar, sin éxito.

**Continuara....**


End file.
